pan and trunks lovestory chapter1
by futuretrunkslover21
Summary: pan gets upset when trunks trys to protect her goten and she bites trunks head off and later apologizes and tells trunks something in the end of the chapter that shocks trunks and goten


Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT Akira Toriyama does. I make no profit from the writing of this fanfic.

_**Pan and trunks love story**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goku was dead they had died saving the earth. Pan also resented getting out of bed because that would mean she would have to do her mother called are <strong>_

_**you up ,mother I am up. Well hurry up and get dressed we are late. Late pan thought. she hurried and got her clothes whate exactly are we late to. **_

_**Well,Panny since it's such a nice day out and not been that long since Gohan, Goku and Vegeta saved the earth yet are going to the beach to hang out with **_

_**everybody else and spend the day what about grandama ChiChi and Bulma and you I mean they lost their husbands and the fathers to their children even **_

_**you mother you lost your husband and i lost my fatherPan stated. Yes,dear I know that but this was ChiChi's and Bulma's idea all though our husbands and **_

_**fathers to our children are gone we thought it would be good to get everybody just Gohan,Goku and Vegeta are gone doesnt't mean that we have to stop **_

_**going on with our lives I know that Vegeta wouldn't want Bulma ,Bra and Trunks to stop living jst because he was dead. I know that Goku wouldn't want **_

_**chichi and goten to stop living their lives just cause he is dead and i know you father and my husband wouldn't want us to stop living our will see them one **_

_**day again sooner or you must never stop living your life honey no matter what you understand videl said to I know they would want us to continue our lives **_

_**even if they can't be here with us. So let's go to the beach and enjoy the day pan told her at they arrived at the beeach pan and bra jumped into the ocean **_

_**for a swim. Goten do you and Trunks want go for a swim with us bra thank we are fine right here trunks and goten both are scared bra pain said. Trunks was**_

_** staring at pan while talking to goten how could it be that pan had grown up so fast it was just like yesterday when pan,trunks and goku where out in space **_

_**hunting the black star dragon balls. Pan noticed that trunks was staring at just smiled and waved. trunks turned his head and grinned his famous grin then **_

_**he looked pan's way and waved and smiled at me bra pan said as she got out of the ocean. as she passed trunks and Goten how are you holding I guess **_

_**goten answered. how are you holding up trunks pan asked. never been better trunks stated. That's good pan said. I'll catch you guys later but before pan **_

_**walked off she winked at looked he coldn't figure out why pan smiled,waved at him and now she had winked at him what was she up to he and get it Chi-**_

_**Chi ,Trunks,Pan,and Bra came racing to Master Roshi's house after every one was done eating uncle goten pan said, do you want to spare with me. Sure **_

_**goten stated. While pan and goten was sparing trunks was watching pan punched goten in the mouth causing blood to drip out of his hit me pan exclaimed **_

_**to her uncle goten you can't hurt right goten hit pan in the face sending down in to the the hell were you thinking screamed trunks while picking pan up and **_

_**dusting the sand off of are you okay trunks course I am the daughter of gohan and videl.I am teh garnddaughter of goku and chichi pan stated. trunks **_

_**looked at pan wprried about her but pan your not as strong as matter who your relatives your just a litt le girland goten should've known better trunks **_

_**furiously yelled i am not a little girl.I wish people would stop treating me and calling me a little pan took flight off to the wait everybody it was too late for **_

_**she was gone. pan landed where her father,grandfather and vegeta had died while defending the earth. She fell to her knees and began to cry I wish my **_

_**grandfather was here he never treated me like a little girl.I wish my father was here also.I miss my father and grand father pan exclaimed. I miss my **_

_**husband and son ,pan heard a woman say as she turned around to see it was ChiChi and Videl. Grandma Chi-Chi and Mama pan dear it's okay to miss them **_

_**but instead of keeping it bottled up inside of you. you need to tell people that are here with you and love you I will I promise you pan said. Let's go home . **_

_**sounds like a plan to me chichi said but videl interrupted you should go apologize to trunks for your little ourburst panny .Okay pan said i will go aploligize to trunks pan how can i help you asked bulma as she open her door.I was wondering if trunks was here pan said.I'm afraid he's not after you took off he went **_

_**off right after you and I ahve no idea where he is at oh i hope he doen't do something stupid like his father would you let him know that i came by to **_

_**apoligize for going off on him at master roshi',pan i will let him know that you came by to apoligize for your little outburst but i'm sure trunks that you didn't**_

_** mean caise bra has the same outburst as you ,well thanks I'm going to go home now pan bye dear bulma said as she watched pan float up in the air and **_

_**then take off. Trunks,bulma said to her son oonce he got home while you gone pan came by to apologizw for her outburst that she had with you bulma **_

_**stated. Ok thanks mom trunks said as he marched up the steps to his bedroom. I'll talk to her tomorrow i just want to go to bed trunks told his dear bulma **_

_**in his room layed there thinking to his self all i was trying to do was make sure she was okay and keep her safe and what does she goes and bites my head **_

_**off and talking about who she's descending from and saying goten couldn't hurt 's 1/4 saiyana nd goten is a super sayian if I hadn't stepped in when I did **_

_**goten could have hurt her real bad no meaning get the phone bulma screamed up the steps. Hello trunks trunks this is goten how would you like to help me put a bed tomorrow it's for pan but I don't think she will be sure goten I can do that okay bye see you tomorrow.**_

_**Goten and Trunks arrived at Videl's ,Goten videl exclaimed, can i get you anything to drink or thanks they both well the bed that's needing to be put together**_

_** is in pan's and Trunks where in pan's room putting the bed together when pan walked in.I don't know if your mother told that i came by yesterday but i **_

_**want to apoloigize for gor outburst and i understand if you don't ever want to be around me again but I just want you to know that I have recently learned **_

_**that I am in love you pan exclaimed and wallked out of the room .Trunks did she just say that she's in love with you Goten asked puzzling.I believe she did trunks stated.**_

_**The end **_

_**tell what you think about my fanfiction story by leaving a review **_

_**chapter 2 will be on it's way very soon**_


End file.
